Bits and pieces: The poetrybook of Konoha pairings
by FoxyLuvr
Summary: just a few bits of poetry i wrote and dedicated to various naruto pairings!Hope you like...and there will be more so plz review. Flame if you like i don't really care i except constructive critisism. Feel free to make requests I'm open to any pairings
1. Outstretched Wings

Outstretched Wings

Sweetness whispered in fear of showing,a shy kindness hidden from knowing. That there is a truth behind this mess. While still baying in a desperate loneliness. Hollowed out by years of waiting; silently watching, forever contemplating. Blinking away an estranged past, understanding that she would always be last. Yearning to know what it felt like, to taste his kiss on a moonlit night. Now being able to fight proudly by his side, At that moment realizing she no longer had to hide.

Go Hinata! Woot this is in Hinata's POV. Guess who she's thinking about? OOO, I wonder who...hehe and for all of you who will probably flame me for having this kind of format-go away;P. I wanted it to be this way so be nice and i personally edited it so if you have a problem with the grammar I'm sorry. Spellcheck is broken...so deal. I'll update as soon as possible. it will probably all be poetry but there may be a oneshot here or there. Luv Ya'll(wow can you tell I'm from down south)lol-NarutoXHinata-FoxyLove


	2. Secrets

A/n:yeah srr for the terribly long wait hope you like there willl be more I'm thinking of trying a Nejixtenten... wow that was strange

Whispers

How can I love something so despised, that only tears can fill his eyes? Yet still hold a look of continuous searching, for that something that has left the mind irking; About such a silly thing like love and happiness, maybe even daydreaming about a someone so compassionate.—Wondering if those ever-haunted eyes will one day come to gaze at mine. And they will be filled with a new and sincere passion, fully aware of what has finally happened. That he's at last found someone to love —And I would whisper soft as a dove, "I've always loved you Naruto-kun", and he'd know that the broken puzzle of his heart, was done.

SakuxsasuSakuxsasuSakuxsasuSakuxsasuSakuxsasuSakuxsasu

A Sinful love

And I'm still in love with all of your sins; knowing exactly what drives your selfish ways to win.

Why you left to seek out a forbidden power, from someone who won't even bid you the hour.

Who will never show you what really lies behind his mask,

I'm sorry I even tried to ask— why— but I'm still in love with all your sins, then you'll maybe realize your mistaken,

I'll still be waiting here with thrown open arms

Glad to now be able to protect you from further harm

But if I'm still to weak and a little to late, you'll just end up telling me I shouldn't have bothered to wait

Eventually I'll find another to take the place of my long-mourned loss,

Though I will always carry that memory's heavy cross. Because even then I will be still in love with all of your sins...

-kitsuneqtxfxygirl-naruxhinaAlways

enjoy plz R&R, falme if you want I really don't care, but keep in mind I can report you. constructive critism excepted — also if you like the new format plz review and tell me so I can keep it or change it and any ideas or requests are just a review away!!!


	3. Requests Please

PLEASE READ: Ummm, I realize it's been a while and I would just like to say that I know that I haven't really gotten any reviews so I've made up a plan for you guys. Just for pity's sake if nothing else com'n I'm begging!! gets down on hands and knees to beg like the dog she is (actually I'm a cat but w/e) Okay, so here's the deal or plan or whatever: If anyone would like to start making requests for poems or one shots about his/her (please circle one or both) favorite pairing and/or fluff couple (a pairing that could never really happen that is only fluff filled flirtingnessness), PLEASE feel free to drop me a comment or go to my pro and email me. Please i really want reviews and fans i know I'm really not the best writer I don't want to never put any of my work up because no one bothered to review besides my two favorite ppl (the only ones that reviewed), ROSELIACOOL and Kenji Inaku, thank you so much I really appreciate your effort to comfort the writer who could not write.

Well, since no one reviewed on the last two poems I posted I decided to keep my layout this way because it looks neater. Btw this poem is in Naruto's P.O.V. talking or thinking (or writing) about Sasuke. Courtesy to my new favorite pairing: Sasunaru or narusasu. Enjoy and please send me requests so I can write some more I already have a nejitenten poem waiting a onesided sakusasu poem and another narusasu all on back order waiting for those kind reviews to bring into the light of day.

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

There are so many ppl around; close to me yet I'm all alone so alone

hiding in my own world

if he could see me not just this monster

break the mirror go away

i cant see any more the face that i have been haunted for,

scared to look again but intent on seeing

will i lose him again?

another repeat of the valley of the end,

scared to stay, can my torn heart ever be put back into place

frozen in time hoping to see it to another day

I know he left this village, this life

he seeks only power, not my love

these thoughts are just silly delusions of my mind

scared to realize I'm not strong enough

Why have I been so foolish to think that I could save him?

I couldn't even make him stay

I will beat myself over and again with this knowledge

scared to know that it's all my fault

I made a promise, the only hope I had

I have failed you Sasuke, I have failed you Sakura

I have lost my dream Konoha; please do not forget me...

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed that, it was kinda depressing, but it took a different twist on my usual writing style. Remember to drop me a review or an email because I need requests and suggestions. Flames are excepted, everyone needs a little constructive criticism. But please I'd rather not be burned, I was taught not to play with fire.

Sakura: WOW, Hey Naruto I thought only Sasuke was emo?

Naruto: Well, considering I wasn't the one to right this dumb poem about _Sasuke_ I'm technically not the one that's emo.

Me: Hehehehehehe...


End file.
